powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 18: A Lying Heart Under Adjustment
is the eighteenth episode of ''Gekisou Sentai Carranger. It is notable for Dapp's change in outfit for the remainder of the series. Summary On a company vacation to Nasu Kougen, Natsumi protects a little girl accused of lying about the appearance of an alien in the area (in actuality a Gorotsuki on research assignment) Plot The episode begins with Richihiker explaining his actions as of the previous episode: while stating that losing ZZ Zeri was a failure on his part, it was merely a distraction for his true mission: heading for a hot spring for a new assignment as he had previously promised the Bowzock in the previous assignment. Having sent OO Opa to the hot spring to complete it, the Gorotsuki is instead relaxing at the hot spring. He has a gun in a basket in the locker room. The Bowzock question Ritchihiker. At a vacation area on Earth, the Carranger and the Tenma family are having fun milking cars, racing in scooters, riding horses and riding bikes. Dappu is traveling elsewhere. Kyosuke is taking a piecture for them, but a little girl runs to them talking about danger. The boss' son wants to follow, the boss stops him. The Carranger run through the cow area and find a pitchfork and stops a man. It turns out to be a worker. They apologize. The little girl skips away happily with a strawberry lollipop and spots OO Oopa pass by her in a hurry. She then runs to the Carranger screaming monster, when they are boarding a train. They scold her for crying wolf. They ignore her and board the train. She balls her hands into fists and runs away crying. This appeals to Natsumi. Later at their hotel, they arrive and admire it. Natsumi and Youko take a bath in the hot springs OO Oopa was in earlier. He is indeed running back and forth, while they wash their eyes. His footsteps alert Nastumi. She thinks back to the description the little girl gave. Later, the two girls run down the stairs in the hotel. Youko asks Natsumi why she is not including the others, Natsumi says she will handle and runs off, much to Youko's disappointment. The little girl is walking alone in a forest with a small red camera and finds a strange cabin with a lighting symbol on it. The same symbol is on the back of OO Oopa's robe. He has collected water from the hot springs in small containers. Ritchihiker is preparing a machine inside the cabin. He drops the water in a big bowl and it becomes green. The lights flash and OO Oopa turns on the machine, liquid moves through the tubes. Ami watches from a window and she takes a picture. The machine malfunctions and OO Oopa tells Ritchihiker to calm down. OO Oopa hands Ritchihiker a crystal shard. Ami moves closer to take another picture and steps on a branch and it cracks. This sound alerts the two Bowzock. Ami runs threw the forest as the two chase after her. She trips and falls and yells for help. They near her and Natsumi arrives to fight them. Ami hugs Natsumi, thanking her. OO Oopa puts the tube inside his gun. Ritchihiker grabs the gun and points it at the two women. At the same time, Dappu stumbles upon the scene. Ritchihiker shoots a blue laser towards Natsumi and she reflects off her changer and it hits Dappu. Natsumi notices him and all of a sudden, he starts stripping. Natsumi throws a branch on Ritchihiker and he drops the gun. The girl grabs the crystal shard they need and runs off. Natsumi joins Ami and tries calling her friends but her changer doesn't work because it was hit by the laser. They keep running and then are surrounded by OO Oopa and the Wumpers. OO Oopa spits fire at them and the two ladies roll down a hill. The Wumpers are sent after the two, but they manage to escape them by hiding behind a rock near a river. Natsumi tells Ami of a time when she was around her age and fixing a television set. Her two little girl friends were happy. Three boys come into the classroom and tease her. She runs to them and starts pushing them. A boy overpowers her and pushes her over a desk. A bottle holding flowers on the desk smashes on the floor. Ami is amazed that Natsumi starts crying. She wipes away her tears and encourages Ami. They pinky- swear. A pink Wumper arrives and Natsumi kicks its butt. All the other Wumpers arrive and she fights them in the river. Ami watches in amazement as she holds dear to the crystal shard. Ami runs to her and they join as three Wumpers shoot at them, a large explosion occurs. They run off and arrive at the park again. OO Oopa stands in their way, but they run to a crowd, asking for help. The crowd runs off as OO Oopa blows fire at them. Dappu sneezes in the forest and realizes he is nude. He hides behind some bags. He remembers about Natsumi and runs to some campers in the forest for help, but they are spooked and run away. He grabs a phone and calls the others. The girls try running but at every turn they get fire blasted as them. The crystal shard falls and OO Oopa reaches to grab it and is blasted by Red Racer. He jumps down and bunches him down in the face. The others rescue the girls from the Wumpers. Natsumi grabs the crystal, wipes off the dirt and Dappu arrives. She notices the pin on Dappu's towel and uses it to fix her changer, but unfortunately Dappu is naked again. She transforms and all five Carranger present themselves. They fight the Wumpers and the monster. Yellow Racer charges her sword and it glows yellow. She throws it at his mouth. She then jumps and hits him, and takes the sword out of him. She takes his gun, places the crystal in it and shoots him. His robe drops and he then proceeds to take off his red outfit to reveal his yellow skin. She takes out her Side Knuckles and destroys OO Oopa. The Carranger reunite. He takes out two imo-youkan, eats them and grows huge and they fight him with RV Robo. OO Oopa sprayed foam at them. Then he outstretched his arms, shooting out red energy symbols from his blue clothes and they planted themselves to the ground and blew smoke up at the Robo from all sides. He then throw hot spring containers at them and they defended with their shield. They destroyed him with Yellow Vehicle Kick and Violent Dash Cut finisher. Later, Ami gets her hand shook by the park manager and they all go on a little train. Dappu is dressed in his New Jersey and shirt, that he will wear for the rest of the series. He shouts that they forgotten him. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Megumi: *Megumi's father: *Natsumi Shinohara (Child): Notes *In Power Rangers Turbo a lot of the footage of the monster was reshot except for the robo battle. *Dapp no longer wears his robe as of this episode due to the effect of losing it from OO Opa's nudity gun; he is stuck wearing a more "contemporary" outfit from here on out. He doesn't return to his robe until the end of the series. DVD Releases *''Gekisou Sentai Carranger'' Volume 2 features episodes 13-24.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/car.html *The complete Carranger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2017. See Also References Category:Gekisou Sentai Carranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Hirohisa Soda